Of Hunters and Assassins
by BattleFieldHedgehog
Summary: When John an Assassin falls for a girl who chased him away from one of his crime scenes, He ends up in a bad spot and is put in a horrible situation. RWBY Pre-Volume 2. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Of Hunters And Assassins**

Atop a building was a teenage wolf faunus wearing a white vest connected to a dull white coat with navy blue trimming on the coat tails, waist, shoulder, and inside of the coat. Connected to the coat was a hood with a beak on it with the same colors, under the hood is where he hid his faunus ears. He had a white button-up shirt underneath the vest, and was wearing black jeans with knee high black boots underneath. He had a belt with his order's symbol on the buckle. He also had a set of black leather gauntlets with fingerless gloves connected to them (Imagine the Nightingale Gloves from Skyrim). Underneath the gauntlets he had hidden blades that with a flick of the wrist come out about 1 foot long. His gauntlets could also shoot bullets. On his lower waist connected to his back was a 2 foot long pole with a spear head that matched his order's symbol, whenever he wanted to use it, it would shoot out creating a 6 foot long pool. This kid's name was John Gelson.

**John's POV:**

_I thought that they would be here._ I wondered as a group of guys in a black suits and blood red cross pins on their suits marking them as the enemy walked up to a dust shop. _Time to go_. I thought as I ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the dust shop's roof. I walked up to an air vent and kicked it in, and jumped through the hole I made. As I slid down the vent I tried to slow down as I saw the vent ends at the bottom. My hands were burning when I stopped just above the vent. I looked down and tried to listen to the conversation that was occuring.

"Time to pay up old man." said a guy in a suit.

"Come on this is the second time this month that I'm being robbed." said the owner trying to explain his situation.

"Those white fang freaks should know not to mess with our turf." said the guy in the suit. There was a series of responses from the others and the owner gave a nervous nod. _Time to drop in on their little conversation._ I thought as I kicked the vent cover causing it to drop onto the guy who was interrogating the owner. I jumped down landing on the vent and guy. I rolled forward and flicked my wrists as my blades came out I took notice of my surroundings there was the owner who ran to the back and about 6 guys with weapons. I ran at the nearest one and used the counter as a staircase and shoved my blade into his neck and kept rolling using my momentum. I took out my spear and it grew to 6 feet, I ran at one guy and shoved the spearhead into his neck before retrieving it and throwing it into one guys chest. I flicked my wrist blades out again as I blocked his sword swing and buried my blades into his chest and shoved him backwards. I looked and saw the last 2 standing there with guns pointed at me. I ducked down and fired both my gauntlet guns landing shots in their chests. I looked to the back of the store and saw the owner looking at me curiously. I waved my goodbye and left the store. As I left the store I was met with a spotlight and about 20 cops pointing guns at me.

"Well... Shit." I said as I put my hands in the air and 4 cops walked up to me and tried to cuff me. I smirked as I took out a smoke bomb and threw it down causing a large cloud of smoke to appear. I took off running back into the store parkouring over the counters before climbing back up the ventilation shaft. I made it to the roof to be met by 4 girls. They each watched as I climbed out and waved before running like hell across the roof tops. I dodged the bullets and dust flying around me as the girls continued to chase me. I started to parkour over chimneys and other rooftop items until I reached the end of the rooftops. I looked both ways and then down as an idea came into my mind._ This better fucking work._ I thought as I turned around to see the 4 girls on the same roof as me.

"Stop, We have to take you in!" Said a girl wearing a black bow. _She's absolutely beautiful._ I thought as I smiled.

"Sorry Luv but I can't, you see my ride is here." I said as I stepped backwards off the edge waving. I landed on a bullhead that was taking off. I looked back and saw the girls with shocked expressions. I bowed and blew a kiss to the girl in black as the bullhead started to fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**

_Where the hell is this bullhead going to?_ I wondered as I was on the bullhead flying over the ocean towards a island with what looked to be a castle on it. I kept holding on to the bullhead as It began to land on the island. When It stopped a man in a black suit with a green scarf came out with a blonde lady wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and a cape with a black business skirt, she also had black leggings and black high heels. They were in a conversation about the students that were entering in the Vytal tournament._ This is a school?_ I wondered as I quietly jumped down and started to walk to where I saw some students going. Upon closer inspection it looked to be a pit of some kind where two students were fighting hand to hand combat. I kept walking to the castle and saw some students going into their dorms. I activated my 6th sense and saw a faint golden glow from one of the dorms. _Bingo._ I thought as I began to climb as discreetly as possible.

Under the cover of darkness I climbed to the window of the dorm room. I flicked my wrist and began to pick the lock of the window. I opened it and immediately noticed that the curtain was cut. _Someone had a weapon malfuntion._ I thought as I stepped through window and re-activated my 6th sense and saw a golden glow come from a drawer on a desk. As I walked up to the desk I opened the drawer and smiled immediately as I saw the diamond necklace sitting there. _There is always time to loot, Lien is hard to come by in our proffession._ I thought as I heard the voices outside the door. I looked around and decided to hide in a closet the door began to open as I went inside the closet and shut the door.

"All I'm saying is that he was incredibly fast and I don't think that any normal person would have been able to outrun and outsmart us." said a feminine voice as the door opened.

"Well Ruby you probably could've used your semblance and caught him." said a girl with a cold anger in her voice.

"Weiss you know that Ruby can't really dodge things like that guy did!" said a really upbeat girl. _Oh, shit I think that they mean me!_ I thought as I remembered the girls from the roftop chase that happened not too long ago.

"Yang's right you know." said a beautiful voice that I can only match to the girl in black. I began to hear footsteps towards the closet. _Okay gotta think fast!_ I thought as the door opened. I rushed out was stopped by all the girls. They circled around me as I began to worry.

"So this is where he ended up I knew that I seen that bullhead before!" Said the girl with anger in her voice. _That must be Weiss._ I thought.

"There must be a reason he is here!" said the upbeat girl from earlier. _That's Yang._ I made a mental note.

"As team leader I command you to restrain him!" said a cute sounding voice. _That can only be Ruby._ I thought as Yang made a grab for me. I sidestepped and let her run into Weiss. Then Ruby jumped on my back trying to restrain me. I threw her off onto Yang and Weiss as they tried to get up. I turned around and was met by a syringe to the neck from Blake.

"You know you're really pretty, especially when I just got drugged by you." I said to her as my head started to spin. I fell down face first. "This is worse than all that alcohol I had that one time!" I said before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

So waking up in a room with nothing but a light above your head and being handcuffed to a chair might be a thing that most people would fight weird but it wasn't my first time sadly. I've been interrogated by many police when I first began my training as an assassin. I looked around using my 6th sense and saw blue through a one-way window. There were some guards with rifles pointing at my head through the window and the people from the bullhead. The guy with the green scarf and suit began to walk to the door as I turned off my 6th sense.

"Good morning." he said as he walked through the door. I responded with silence. Silence is always golden.

"Well that's no way to respond to a greeting." he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" he responded. _He's driving a tough bargain._ I thought as I smiled mischeviously.

"I don't know about you but I shake peoples hands when I greet them as Is my tradition," I said as I looked back towards the window."You can untie me you know, I don't plan on hurting anyone either so you can let your buddies with the 50. cals know that too." He smiled briefly before turning to the window and nodding. A loud buzzer was heard as my cuffs came undone. As I stretched my arms I noticed that I was completely disarmed even my hidden blades. _At least I have my robes on._ I thought as I moved my hand forward slowly.

"The names Gelson, John Gelson." I said while shaking his hand.

"Ozpin." he said before leaning back in his chair. I leaned back and looked towards the window using my vision to see the blonde with her arms crossed.

"It seems your friend still doesn't trust me." I said as I looked back to Ozpin with a smile on my face.

"She means well." Ozpin said.

"Well If you don't mind Im going to take off the hood," I said as I pulled back my hood to reveal a light complexioned boy with a handsome face. I have red eyes and black short hair that had black wolf ears. "As a gesture of the faith I have that you won't kill me and I don't wanna hurt anyone, and I definately doubt that I would get far with her in the other room."

"You are a faunus?" Ozpin said confused.

"What gave it away?" I said sarcasticaly.

"Well it's just surprising we found that the people you killed are working with the white fang." He said.

"I have no quarrel with the faunus of the white fang my fight is with the people that are aiding them." I said.

"Aiding them? They aren't being aided by the white fang?" He asked.

"No the people I'm fighting have no need for the dust that the white fang are stealing but they use the white fang as enforcers," I said explaining the situation."The organization has the white fang cause trouble in certain areas, while the members of their organization go taking money from the stores that aren't being harassed."

"I see does this 'Organization' have a name?" Ozpin asked trying to get as much Info as possible.

"To me they are templars, and you know how I said that they don't need dust?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course." Ozpin answered.

"That's because they already have what the need, The group that has a share of the largest dust company out their the Schnee dust company. But, rather the group itself is called Abstergo, and throughout the Schnee company they have their agents." I said.

"You do know that a Schnee goes to school here correct?" He asked curiously.

"Weiss, correct?" I asked. "That makes sense to me, that family is probably the only one that could afford that diamond necklace." I said checking my inside pocket for the necklace and finding it there. I pulled them out and handed it to Ozpin.

"I mean no harm against anyone who is not my enemy." I said as Ozpin took the necklace.

"I can easily find money through other means, It seemed easier at the time, and are those ladies hurt?" I asked curiously.

"They are fine, I suspect you could have taken them down, especially with the weapons that you carry and the fact that you took down at least three with just hand-to-hand combat." Ozpin said.

"I'm restricted by my Creed to ever harm an innocent." I said with an air of seriousness around me.

"I see, could you explain this creed?" He wondered curiously leaning forward in his seat.

"Of course, we have 3 tenents 1: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, 2: Hide in plain sight, and 3: Never compromise the brotherhood. That 3 rule is one we tend to break a lot. The worse thing about it is that it is all Irony. We seek to promote peace but we commit murder, We seek to open the minds of all people but require obedience, and we seek to expose the danger of blind faith but practice it ourselves. The only difference between us and them is we promote freedom through peace, They promote freedom through rules and guidelines." I said finishing our conversation.

"Well then I see no reason as to why we need to keep you here, when you could be helping the greater good. But, I can offer you a choice." He said looking into my eyes.

"What's the offer?" I asked.

"I'll give you a cover, a student here at beacon perhaps, a safe haven, and the fact that no-one will know of this conversation. All evidence erased and all the people here to never speak of this." He said with such a tone that I know that he isn't lying. This is where I need to make a choice there is a lot that I could gain, but much I could lose. I could learn to fight grimm though. That's an upside. Alright decision made.

"You know what Mr. Ozpin, I accept." I say with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV:**

_So I guess this Is my new school._ I thought as I went to my new locker and shoved my spear and combat outfit (besides my hidden blades) inside it. I looked inside and found my uniform and scroll which listed my classes and new team. I looked at the scroll and noticed that my new team was a group I was familier with, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna _Is that the lovely ladies name?_, and Yang Xiao Long. All making Team RWBY, the name will remain since I'm late coming. There was also a build-a-bed kit in a large box and a trolley. I started to take the trolley to the RWBY dorm. _My new team's dorm._ I reminded myself as I turned a corner. I looked at my scroll and noticed that It was 7:30 A.M. they would most likely be awake as classes start at 9.

I made it to the dorm and was currently deciding how to introduce myself. _Hi I'm your new teammate. No, No, No, that's bad. Aw, fuck it I'll wing it._ I thought as I knocked on the door. Their was the sound of someone falling out onto the floor and a scuffle of movement. The door opened a second later to reveal Ruby.

"Uh, Hi can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda joining the team with you girls." I said. She looked shocked then motioned for me to wait a minute, as she closed the door. I stood out in the hall tapping my foot as I heard a running movement followed by the sound of Ruby trying to wake someone up. I heard someone new quietly whisper, followed by 2 newer voices.

"What? Since when do we have a new teammate?" I heard a lot of confused voices following that statement. I grew tired of hearing them as someone (Presumably Weiss) complain that a guy was joining a team of all girls. I waved my scroll in front of the lock and It dissengaged, I walked through the door to see all the girls standing in the middle of the room doing the worse thing that any guy could walk in on. They were all in the middle of changing into their daily clothing. I hoped that no-one saw me as they slowly turned towards me and the whole island echo the scream of four girls because one guy walked in on them changing. I was attacked by pillows and blankets as I fell into the hallway and was locked out. I turned around to see a door behind me open and four heads poked out. A blonde guy, a red-head girl, a magenta-striped black haired guy, and a orange haired girl looked into the hallway to see me furiously blushing and trying to figure out what just happened.

I stood out of the room for the next 20 minutes after meeting Team JNPR. I was still blushing madly as the girls opened the door I never met any of their eyes as I walked to the corner and set the build-a-bed kit up and never said anything as I made the bed and throwed the sheets and blankets on top._ I'll make it later._ I thought as I turned around and looked them in the eyes to see. A blushing look from Ruby, a angry look from Weiss, a seductive look from Yang, and a Blake with a pitiful look.

"Well this all went to shit." I said with a weak laugh.

"So, what's your name?" asked Ruby as she was intrigued.

"Gelson, John Gelson." I said.

"And, you're a faunus." said Ruby as she pointed out the obvious.

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcasticaly.

"That fact that you snuck up on us!" said an angry Weiss.

"Yeah, I'm gonna forget that happened." I said as I started to blush.

"So, uh, nice to see you guys again." I said and they all grew wide eyes.

"YOU!" said Yang as she ran at me my only escape was a dangerous one, I jumped out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V:**

Jumping out of the window was proabably a lot more painful than whatever Yang was going to do. When I probably could've just explained my situation to them and hoped they wouldn't pummel me. I was currently falling out of the fifth story of the dorm building. I looked around and saw the glass that I broke fall around me. I tried to think of something and fast as I was falling. The best thought that came to mind was using my Aura to cushion my fall. I began to channel my aura to my legs as I neared the ground. I did a quick roll when I landed to further cushion my fall. I laid down on my back as I looked back up towards the dorm room to see no-one looking out the window. _Where the hell are they?_ I wondered as I stood up.

I looked around to see my team running at me. _Aw, Shit._ I thought as I started to run away from them. I made it five yards before someone tackled me down to the ground. I was restrained by none other than Ruby. She was on top of my back as she held my arms behind my back.

"Shouldn't I buy you dinner first?" I joked as she blushed lightly.

"No, but you got a one-way ticket to Jail." She said.

"Wanna share a cell? I wouldn't mind." I said to her as sweetly as possible.

"I'll go get Proffesser Ozpin." Ruby said as she dissapeared into a bunch of rose petals. I was then restrained by 6 hands that were holding my arms behind my back. I wasn't even trying to escape.

"Well this is embarressing." I said as the three girls got me on my feet. Just then Ruby returned with Ozpin in a rolling chair.

"Miss Rose why did you detain your new teammate?" he asked confused.

"What?! He was serious?" Weiss asked incredously.

"Very." I said as Weiss slapped me in the back.

"Mr. Gelson is your new team member and It is quite confusing to see that your window is broken, he is detained, and that no-one has noticed that he is not fighting back." Ozpin said. Everyone looked to me I just shrugged and they let go of my arms. I began to stretch them and flicked my wrists as my blades came out. I checked them for any damage but putting them away.

"Thanks Professer Ozpin, Ladies I'll be taking my leave." I said as I walked back to my locker to get my gear, and then head out to Vale. As, I entered the locker room and grabbed my outfit and changed. As, I was done changing I turned around to see the team changed into their combat uniforms.

"I'm heading out to Vale, you're more than welcome to join me." I said as I began to walk to the airship that will take me to Vale. I walked into it and Immediately regreted my decision, as soon as I set foot onto the airship a group of people in white robes walked up to me. I tried to make a run for it but saw that my team was following me and they were being overwhelmed by the group.

"Don't hurt them they are innocent!" I said as a sack was placed on my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI:**

I was awake mostly throughout the dustplane before falling asleep. When I woke up I was being shifted around In what felt like a van, I could hear other things shifting around which I assumed was the team. I could here some people in the front arguing over directions. I heard moaning from one of the girls.

"Anyone awake over there?" I asked.

"I am." I heard Ruby say.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this I didn't think that they would take you guys." I said.

"It's alright Gelson, It's not your fault." She said as the van stopped.

"You are very wrong Girlie, he broke a tenant." said a voice as the doors opened. I was grabbed and someone removed my the sack from my head. I adjusted my eyes to the sunlight. I looked around and saw people in white robes walk around watching me curiously. I turned towards the tower in the middle of the circular open field. I was shoved towards it along with the other member's of team RWBY. They had the sacks removed from their heads and they were either looking around or looking at me. I regret everything that happened within' the last week.

"Fuck My Life." I said as we entered the temple. I looked around to see the council of assassins watch me accusingly.

"Name: John Gelson, Age: 16, Rank: Disciple. You have been accused of the breaking the 3rd tenant. You spoke of the brotherhood and our secret war between us and the templars how do you plead?" Said the man in black robes who stood in front of me.

"Uh, guilty?" I said in the form of a question. "Wait, you spoke of this in front of these people!" I returned pointing to my teammates for a day.

"We already decided about what we will do!" He said as he motioned to a group of 4 assassins. They walked behind Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. They flicked out their blades and held them against the back of their necks.

"Which of you is Weiss Schnee?" asked the man in black.

"I am." said Weiss shooting me an accusing look.

"Step forward." He commanded. She stood up and walked to the front.

"In order to regain acceptance into the brotherhood you must kill her." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Excuse me?!" screeched Weiss. This was followed by arguments from the rest of the team and some assassins that were against that.

"QUIET!" I yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. I looked back at the man. "Why would you have me kill an innocent?" I asked.

"Because she is the heiress of our enemies main supply line!" He said pointing at Weiss.

"That doesn't mean anything! She is most likely innocent in this!" I yelled at her.

"Would you prefer the other option?" He asked. This caused everyone to quiet down. I was confused though.

"What's the other option?" I asked curiousness in my voice.

"You will become a novice. You will start over, since the day you were born into this brotherhood you will lose everything you ever gained but you will gain it back through training and time." He said challenging me. An assassins rank is pretty much a lifelong achievement.

"I accept the second option." I said as I put my head down in shame. I could hear the small amounts of conversation about my decision.

"Of course, now you are a novice. In order to keep your hidden blades you must fight in the pit." He said. I was then walked past my teammates that shot me pitiful looks. I just smiled weakly at them and looked out towards the pit. There was already a crowd around it and a few people in the ring to fight.

As I entered the pit I looked around to see Ruby, Weiss (still giving hate filled looks at me), Yang (ready for the fight), and Blake watching me in the front row. I waved at them and looked around the pit. A man walked up to me and offered to take my robes. I took them and my shirt off, The only thing I had on were my gauntlets, jeans, and boots. I started to bounce around to get the blood flowing. I threw a few punches to get warmed up. I heard a bell ring to signal the fight will begin, I looked towards the other side of the ring to see a monster of a man.

"Whoa, What the fuck do they feed you?" I asked looking at him. He ran at me and I sidestepped and punched him in the side of the head. It barely did anything as he turned around and rushed my again this time punching me in the gut sending me flying backwards into the wall of the circular ring. I stood up and looked behind me to see the girls.

"Got any ideas?" I asked. They all shook their heads. _Thanks for that._ I thought as I turned back Mr. Big McLargehuge. He was rallying the crowd getting them to chant. _Really guy?_ I thought as I rushed him I jumped and superman punched him in the face. He stumbled before turning back to me. He ran at me like a bull, I sidestepped and snap kicked him in the head. He fell down and I ran up to him and stepping onto his legs as a staircase I twisted in Mid-air and fell backwards and elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him out. There was the sound of applause as I stood up. I looked around to see the girls cheering, and some people giving approving nods. I walked back to the man in black. He very grudgingly gave me back my hidden blades. I took back my robes and walked to the grandmaster as he sat and watched the show.

"Sir," I said doing a slight bow. "How will I get back?"

"We will fly you over in the Bullhead." answered the grandmaster as he continued to watch the ring.

"Of course master." I said with a bow. I began to walk back to my team.

"You all ready to go?" I asked. I was met with 4 nods.

"Alright let's go." I said, starting to walk off.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" I asked Ruby with a sly smile.

"Yeah it was a good fight." She said.

"I meant me with no shirt on." I said seductively. She started to blush a dark red. I laughed and put my arm around her.

"I was just joking, how about I take you out somewhere?" I asked.

"L-like a date?" She asked.

"If you want to see it that way." I said. She grinned and nodded. _Alright!_ I thought as I silently fist pumped.

Authors's Note: I didn't really think that this was really good (like at all). But, I tried to incorporate something as conflict between the brotherhood and Gelson. I also just added a little OC/Ruby Rose at the end there. Who doesn't love Ruby? She's adorable and funny! Anyways a little off track, Next chapter is when Volume 2 starts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII:**

Riding back in the Bullhead was a little awkward to say the least. I sat down quietly next to Ruby and she didn't seem to mind but, the other's watched me with mixed emotion. I decided that I needed to clear the air.

"So, I would like to point out that I'm sorry for evrything that happened today. I never thought that it would catch on and I apologize." I said sincerely. All the girls huddled into a circle and began whispering to each other. It was about a minute before they broke apart. They looked at me before speaking.

"Do you promise that this will never happen again, you won't steal, walk in on us, and treat my sister like a princess if you take her out?" asked Yang tapping her foot. I nodded sheepishly. They all began to have small smiles on.

**Skip Forward...**

I walked out of the closet after I made sure the girls were all changed. I had on my night clothes. I had on a white t-shirt and a white and blue plaid pajama pants. I looked at the bed and decided to get a curtain or something so I have some privacy. I turned to everyone and waved goodnight. I hopped into bed and fell asleep.

**Skip Forward (Volume 2 Begins)**

I wish I could remember what happened between talking about having a fun day and this sight of team JNPR on a fort made of tables. Nora seemed excited, Jaune looked a little uneasy, Ren had a blank stare, and Pyrrha was battle ready. I was standing by the door watching boredly as some new guys came in to watch the fight. _The more the merrier I guess._ I thought as Nora started singing _I'm Queen of the Castle._ Ruby stood on a Table and said,"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, It will be delicious!" the rest of the girls chorused their agreement. Team JNPR began to throw watermelons at team RWBY which Yang used Turkeys and Blake used bread to deflect or destroy the melons. Yang threw her turkeys at Jaune while Blake began to sword fight Pyrrha. Pyrrha knocked Blake back and began to attack Yang knocking her back as well. Ruby started to surf in on a food tray knocking back Pyrrha. This is when I decided to leave, as I walked out I saw a student run up to Professer Goodwitch and point frantically at the cafeteria. She turned and saw me and began to menacingly walk towards me. I looked between her and the cafeteria and decided my best chance was to turn myself in.

"Before you ask I didn't do anything!" I said as she grabbed me by the hood and dragged me towards the cafeteria. When we entered Glynda used her Riding crop to fix the cafeteria.

"Children, please do not play with your food." She said as Yang fell through the roof. I began to walk over to my team. _Welcome home._ I thought as I joined in on the laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII:**

It was sometime during our visit to the library that I noticed a lot of bullheads flying around Beacon. _I wonder what madman has come to visit._ I thought as I pulled my hood down. We found a few tables near each other and Ruby slammed her board game down and set it up in under 30 seconds. Team JNPR went to sit at the table near us and began to read while Nora settled in for a nap. Ruby and Yang looked like the only people that were taking this serious as Weiss didn't understand what was happening and Blake could care less. I decided that It was as good a time as any to take a nap. I pulled up a chair by Ruby and leaned back putting my feet on the table and closed my eyes.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby yelled waking me up.

"Bring it on!" Challenged Yang.

"I deploy the Alesian air fleet!" Ruby continued to yell. _Man she takes this seriously. It's kinda cute though._ I though with a smile. Yang gasped. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your walls directly." Ruby continued and made airplane noises.

"You Fiend." Yang said accusingly.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby said thinking she had the upper hand.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card." Yang said. Ruby was shocked to say the least. "Giant Nevermore!" Yang yelled as she slammed her card down on the table.

"If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said confidently.

"But, if you roll a six or lower the nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby returned.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said seriously.

"Nerds." I scoffed. They whipped around.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby said as she hugged me.

"No, I wouldn't." I said as she released me. I looked over to see team JNPR. Ren was reading a large book, Nora was sleeping, Jaune was reading a comic, but Pyrrha took Jaune's comic and gave him a book instead. I turned back to see Ruby in despair.

"Well, Weiss it's your turn." Yang said as she looked at the confused heiress.

"I have absolutely no Idea what's going on." She stated as Yang walked over to her.

"Look it's easy your playing as Vacuo, which means that all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus." Yang said as she tried to explain the game to Weiss. She went through the cards with Weiss. Weiss then went on to talk about world domination. I wasn't paying attention because I noticed a pidgeon fly through one of the windows. Upon closer inspection I noticed there was a piece of paper wrapped around it's leg. I walked over to it and took the paper. The pidgeon flew away as I read the name on the contract. _Kiran Hyma, huh?_ I thought as I walked over to the table to let the team know I was going out.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked as I saw two new people. A guy with a monkey tail, and a guy with blue hair.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" asked the guy with blue hair. Ren made his agreement noticable.

"Shut up don't be a nerd." said monkey boy.

"Gegegege, Intellectual okay? Thank you." the guy with blue hair said.

"Uh, Hi." I said awkwardly behind the new guys. They turned around and were confused.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy with the monkey tail.

"Uh, yeah I'm Gelson, John Gelson and this would be my team." I said pointing at my team. They all nodded at the faunus. He turn around and held out his hand.

"The name's Sun and this is Neptune." He said as he pointed at the guy next to him.

"Cool, like I said I'm Gelson I just got here like a week ago." I said.

"He's also Ruby's boyfriend." Yang joked.

"Haven't gone on the date yet Yang." I said through gritted teeth.

"You know I like the hood fashion you have there have you tried something a little more, updated?" Neptune asked as he looked over my outfit. "Maybe like a hoodie under a denim jacket or something."

"I haven't thought about it but I'll give it some thought." I said as I walked up to Ruby.

"I gotta go do my other job." I said quickly. Ruby looked a little sad.

"Do you have to?" She asked.

"Sadly, yes." I said.

"Alright, see you later." She said.

"Alright, guys and girls I gotta go." I said as I waved to the group before walking away. _A hoodie under denim?_ I thought as I walked towards the airship that takes me to Vale. As I entered the airship I put my hood. _Time to go to work._ I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX:**

When I got off the airship I noticed that there weren't a lot of people around at this time. It was about dinner time so I was sure that everyone was either eating or sleeping. _Night time is the best to track down my target._ I thought as I headed out. I was walking around when I decided that I might have to ask around for him. I was walking around and noticed a clothing store. _Might as well I'll look and see if they have anything like what Neptune said._ I thought as I walked in and heard the doorbell. I looked towards the counter and saw a cat-faunus lady, she was trying to check the cash register for cash intake for the day.

I was walking aimlessly until I found a rack of hoodies. I had found a dull white hoodie that was relatively cheap. I kept looking around and found a denim vest that was durable. I decided that was all I really needed to get for today it will most likely stick with me. I walked up to the counter and noticed that there was a weapons magazine that I remember Ruby talking about, _I'll be a nice guy and get it._ I thought as I grabbed it and put it up on the counter.

"Will that be all you are purchasing today?" asked the lady. _She seems to be down in the dumps._ I thought as she looked sad and uninterested.

"Yes, and might I ask what's wrong with you." I asked concerned more than anything. She sighed.

"I'm sadly in a predicament, I owe money to a guy around here and his guy will show up in about 10 minutes when I close." she said as she put my clothes in the bag.

"Would this 'man' happen to be Kiran Hyma?" I asked curiously. She grew wide eyed.

"Yes, how would you know that?" she asked.

"Never mind that. How would you like to be freed of your debt?" I asked with a smile. She began to smile slightly. She nodded enthusiasticaly.

"How much do you need to pay him off?" I asked looked through my Lien pouch.

"Another 500." She said after a few seconds. I handed it to her.

"Pay him off and I'll follow the guy and kill Kiran simple as that." I said grabbing my stuff. _Better get changed. _I thought as I started to climb to the roof. I took off my robes and put on my hoodie and zipped it up, before putting on my denim vest and buttoning it up.

**10 minutes later...**_**.**_

A man walked up to the store as the lady closed up the front doors. There was a quick exchange of words before the money was given. It was a good 5 minutes of following that guy before he ended up at a nice looking house. I jumped down from the rooftops and hid in the nearby shrubbery. The man knocked on the door and it opened slightly letting him slide the money in.

"So all the money is in there Mr. Hyma and I'll be back next week with that money." he said before walking away. _Not before I get him and end this harassment._ I thought as I sneaked over to a window. I flicked my wrist and my blade came out between the window and the sill. I swiped it breaking the lock on the window. I opened the window and snuck in. It took only a few minutes to find the man sitting at his desk counting his money. I walked in and grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face into the desk and held his arm behind his back. _Interrogation time._ I thought.

"Alright, Mr. Hyma let's do this the easy way. Why are you aiding the templars." I asked. He shuddered before answering.

"I did it for the money." He said.

"Was it worth it?" I asked before plunging my blade it the back of his neck.

**20 minutes later...**

"Finally!" I said as I made it back to the station were the airship will take me to beacon. "I'm going to sleep when I get back because it is late." I said sleepily. _And, i'll give Ruby that magazine she likes, too. _I thought with a smile as the airship landed. As, I entered I pulled my hood down. _No, need for it amongst friends._ I thought as I took a seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X:**

"So, Ruby. I was wondering do you want to go on our date tomorow?" I asked a few minutes after I got back to the dorm rooms. I was trying to be quiet around everyone else because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She looked around obviously feeling the same way I did about making scenes around people, especially Yang.

"Yeah," She answered smiling,"But we had a conversation and we decided that we need to take the fight to Roman Torchwick which we will do the day after." she continued. _I miss a lot when I'm not around._ I thought.

"So, how do you feel a movie?" I asked her. She smiled.

"A bit cheesy but, I've been wanting to see that new Spruce Willis movie!" She said. _Man, it's cute that's she is cheerful, but can totally kick-ass._ I thought.

"Hey, Gelson I was wondering?" Yang asked from across the room. I looked over to see her watching me intently.

"What's up?" I asked curiously. Yang has weird questions but its worse when I'm the only guy on the team.

"I was wondering since your a wolf faunus, and Ruby and I had a dog before that liked being scratched behind the ears. Do you like to be scratched behind the ears? Y'Know your faunus ones." She wondered as she inched closer and closer. I was close to laughing when I bypassed her and sat down on my bed. Yang seemed to watch closely to see If I reacted badly.

"That's pretty funny Yang you think that I find that likable." I said. "To be honest I never tried, and no-one else has. Ruby rushed off her bed and sat down next to me on my bed. She reached her hand over and started scrathing behind my faunus ears. I felt like a million Lien when she was scratching my ears. I actually started to lean in to her hand and I had a facial expression of hapiness. I had my eyes closed and had a stupid grin on my face.

"Aw, It's Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf!" Yang said when she saw us. Ruby stopped a few seconds afterwards. She was slightly blushing.

"Alright Night Everyone!" I said quickly before crawling into bed. _Tomorow is a big day._ I thought as the light went out in the room.

**Next Day when classes were almost over...**

It was about one minute til class ends and I was going over the plan in my head. Walk her there, Buy movie tickets and popcorn, Watch movie, Then Walk her back. Seems simple enough right? The bell rang just then. _Time to go._ I thought.

I walked out with Ruby to get back to the dorm and change for our date. I put on my hoodie and vest but decided to leave my gauntlet behind but take my hidden blade. _I only got the one now._ I thought sadly as I remembered my other blade and my hidden guns. _They only left me with a single blade and my spear._ I thought as I turned around to see Ruby in her everyday attire. I smiled slightly seeing her sister give her pointers for her date. She was ready to leave but Yang was taking the role of 'Gaurdian'. Yang walked up to me and looked me in the eyes seriously. _Uh oh._ I thought as she kinda scared me with that look.

"I want her home before 10 Sharp. And, nothing innapropriate. Do I make myself clear?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Y-Yes, Yang." I said trying to look her in the eye without straying away. It was really diffucult to do so. I'm a stone cold killer, yet I can't look her in the eyes. Yang smiled a little before going back to her serious face. She grabbed me by the arm and grabbed Ruby and threw us out of the room. I looked at her suspiciously.

"They grow up so fast!" was heard from the dorm and then crying.

"Has she always done that with your dates?" I asked her as I held my arm out.

"Never had a date before so your the first." She said as she interlocked her arm with mine.

"I feel lucky already." I said as we started walking to the airship that will take us to Vale.

**Later During the Movie...**

I was having a hard time watching the movie as I had a lot going through my mind. I was seeing a few plot points. A guy (Spruce Willis) took a guys daughter because that Guy took something away from the first guy (Spruce Willis). I was watching the part where the guy whos daughter was taken was asking for his daughter at a bar. I decided to pull a cheesy move. I yawned and put my arm around the chair Ruby was sitting in. She leaned onto my shoulder and smiled. _Nailed It!_ I thought as we continued the movie.

**After the Movie...**__

"It was so good!" Ruby said happily as we exited the theatre.

"Yeah, but you know Spruce Willis is a big action star." I said as we started to walk towards the airship back to beacon for dinner.

"So did I do everything right today?" I asked curiously.

"If you had cookies, or chocolate-covered strawberries it would be better but, everything else you did right." She said. I silently fist-pumped.

"You willing to do something like this again?" I asked.

"Yup, we have a date-night now 'Boyfriend'." Ruby said giving me a peck on the cheek. I silently fist-pumped again.

"You ready for Dinner?" I asked. I was met with a vigorous nod. _My life just got a little bit better, wonder what my Little Sister thinks when I see her next._ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI:**

We got back before dinner began. Today was a special day today apperently because when dinner did start a annoucement came on.

"In two days time we will be hosting a family get together at beacon. We informed your families and most of them sent letters back confirming who will be coming. Those letters will now be passed out to their respective owners." Professer Goodwitch said over the intercom. My team and JNPR seemed a little surprised and excited. A couple people came through the doors and started handing out letters. Ruby and Yang got a single letter that Yang read with Ruby. Blake didn't get anything sadly. Weiss got a letter from her dad saying that he was busy with work. She seemed a little sad before masking it. Jaune had his mom and dad coming. Pyrrha's parents were coming. Nora and Ren's parents as well since they were childhood friends.

I wasn't really expecting a letter but there still was one for me. I looked at the envelope and tried to see if anyone would notice if I opened it. Non-one was looking so I quickly opened the envelope with my hidden blade. _They make good letter openers. _I thought as I took the letter out. I quickly opened it and read the contents:

_Dear John,_

_ I sadly cannot make it to the family get-together but that isn't stopping your sister. She really misses her brother. She has to ride with a flight attendent though so you have to pick her up at the station. Hope you two have fun!_

_ Love,_

_ Your Mom_

_Oh, mom you really know how to stop working and come visit me._ I thought as I quickly crumpled up the ball and threw it in the garbage. I noticed everyone was looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Is any of your family coming?" Ruby asked. She seemed a little too excited.

"Yeah, my sister is, but I got about two days before she does." I said.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ruby said as she hugged me.

"You find that cute? Just wait until you guys actually see her." I said as I thought about my little sister. _It's surprising that my mom would let her go with a random person on a plane._ I thought as I adjusted my uniform's tie.

"What about you?" I asked Ruby.

"Are dad is coming and apperently sombody," She said pointing at Yang who just smiled and waving, "told him about you, so he really wants to meet you."

"Well, is there anything I should know about him?" I asked her more oncerned about meeting my new girlfriend's dad.

"Just be yourself he'll like you." Ruby said as she ate a cookie.

"So, we are going after Torchwick tomorow right?" I asked everyone quietly as we could. We didn't want to talk about it and involve everyone.

"Yep, we all have different plans, that we will go over tomorow." Yang said as she caught a cherry thrown by Nora.

"Can we not start another food fight, please?" I asked everyone with a scared look on my face. Everyone just laughed as they remembered that funny episode.

"I'm going to bed now, might as well get some sleep before my sister comes." I said to the table before waving at them.

"Wait, we are playing Poker that day you joining in?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'll play, Don't expect to win though." I said challenging Jaune before walking to the dorm. _Sleep now, Poker later._ I thought with a sleepy grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII:**

_Tic Tok, Tic Tok, Tic Tok._ The only sound going through my head as we all waited for class to be over. _It's the longest minute in the world._ I thought as I put my head down on the desk. I was going over the plan in my head. Get inside then find any information about what their plans are. _Easier said then done._ I thought as the bell went off. We all walked back to the dorm. Everyone besides me changed into fancy clothes. I was sitting in the closet waiting for them to be done. I got the three times knock that says I can come out.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said adjusting the ribbons on her arms.

"All Right guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" Ruby sang as she jumped down from her bed.

"I'm glad to see we are taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcasticaly.

"Hey, we got a plan that's moderately serious." Yand said from her bunk.

"Right, everyone remember your roles?" Asked Ruby.

"You and I, will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family i shouldn't be a problem" Weiss said.

"The white fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in hopefully I can find out what their planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town who typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting Information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said with confidence.

"Infiltrate an old warehouse used as a base by some White Fang members. Find anything that caan point to their next move." I said.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said happily.

"Yeah!" Sun said as he was hanging onto the tree.

"Sun?" Blake asked confused.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"It's easy I do it all the time." Sun said.

"You do what?" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun confirmed.

"All Right I'm heading out my spot's on the far side of town." I said walking out of the room.

_Better start walking quick Gelson._ I thought to myself as I headed for the airship to Vale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: XIII**

When I got on the airship I remembered that I had to go to the industrial district. Heading into the industrial district it was diffucult to find any signs of a White Fang hideout. It's diffucult to tell what might have been a stronghold and what might not have been. I finally found a building where three scratch marks were made on the door. Upon closer inspection the door was locked. _Typical leave the house and never leave the keys._ I thought as I activated my sixth sense. I looked around and saw my point of entry, a vent. I kicked in the vent and crawled through. _All right find an exit, Gelson._ I thought as I found what I was looking for a vent leading into a room. I kicked in this vent and exited. When I stood up I saw a thing I had hoped I would never see. On a wall was a picture of a large robot. It was a robot built for the military but for whatever reason here it was as If the white fang had acquired it.

"What the hell have you people been up to?" I wondered aloud. I walked around some more to see a set of pipes and tubes around a central hub but whatever was there is now gone.

"Guess they packed up their new robot buddy." I said to myself as I decided that there was nothing else of value to find here. I found my way out of the warehouse when my scroll went off.

"Everyone if you can here me we need-"Blake said as she was cut off by Sun.

"-HELP! Robot, and it's big really big!" Sun said frantically. I took off running down the street before the transmission ended. I ended up on a roof and saw cars being thrown in the air on the highway. I was running towards it and leaped off the higher freeway trying to land on the robot. I was almost on the robot before Neptune was thrown off and slammed into me causing me to slam into Sun. We went flying off the highway, and the last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

I woke up to see Neptune and Sun with me sitting at a bar at a noddle place called A Simple Wok. They looked at me and ordered another bowl of noodles.

"So, what happened?" I asked confused as the old man handed me a bowl of noodles.

"Oh, nothing but we hauled you over here and when you landed you broke your spear." Neptune said handing me my broken spear.

"Well, crap. Guess I have to fix that at some point." I said laying it on the counter.

"So, the airships done for the night?" I asked. They turned and nodded.

"So, uh since I guess I'm staying at a hotel how about a guys night?" I asked looking at them hopefully.

"Yeah!" Sun said doing a little fist pump.

"I'm In." Neptune confirmed.

"So, wanna go to a club?" Sun asked.

"Which one?" I asked.

"There's one down the road from here and 17 and up are allowed in." Sun said as he stood up.

"All right let's go." Neptune said as I threw a Lien card to the old man.

"Keep the change." I said as we walked off. The rest of the night was us hitting on girls, hitting up the bar (Non-Alcoholic of course), and dancing. _Guess It's a bad time to mention that I'm dating someone._ I thought as I danced with the guys and a few girls to the song Phoenix By Fall Out Boy. I remember having a problem walking to the nearest hotel, because we were so tired that we almost fell asleep on the sidewalk, we got a room and Neptune passed out on the bed, Sun fell asleep on the couch, and I was in the bathtub with a pillow and a blanket. I sent a message to Ruby, _Had fun with the guys See you tomorow, _Before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV:**

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" said a rather upbeat and cheerful voice.

"I'm not a morning person." I groaned as I looked to see who it was that was bothering me. I saw Ruby standing there.

"Hey, you." I said as I stretched out.

"Hey yourself, get up we have to go and wait for the family day at Beacon." She said as she walked out. _That's today huh?_ I thought as I got up and walked towards the main room of the hotel room. Neptune was laying down on the bed and Weiss was sitting with him, Sun was sitting on the couch with Blake and Yang.

"Hey everyone." I said with a smile.

"Finally you're awake!" Yang said. "I guess It didn't work out the way I wanted it to." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"She bet that I would wake you up with a kiss." Ruby whispered to me. _So that's how she wants to play it?_ I thought as an Idea came to me.

"Well I'm waiting." I said looking at Ruby. She immediately flushed red when she figured it out.

"You mean..." She started but before she had the chance to finish her sentence, I pulled her into a kiss. I could feel the eyes of everyone on us but I didn't care I was too entranced by Ruby, she didn't try to pull back but she didn't try to further the kiss either. I stopped after about 2 seconds before I was pulled into a hug by Ruby.

"Don't ever do that again without me being ready for it, but don't mistake this for a don't ever kiss me again." She whispered in my ear before letting go.

"Aw, that was so cute!" Yang said as she squeeled in delight.

"Well, we better start heading back I have to pick up my sister." I said as I motioned for everyone to get up.

**5 minutes later...**

"So, what did you guys go and do yesterday?" Ruby asked. A flash of Images flashed through my head as I remembered what happened last night.

"That's a story for a different time, what about you guys did you just go home or were you all sent to jail for the night?" I asked.

"Oh, Gelson, I'll tell you later." Ruby said as she hugged my arm.

"Well we're here." Weiss said as we entered the airship to Beacon.

"It would seem." Blake said as she went to sit down with her book.

"Wait up!" Yang said as she went to sit with Blake.

"Guys!" Weiss yelled as she took off after them.

"I guess we should go find a seat." I said as we walked to where the rest of the team went.

"I'm just so excited to meet your dad," I said sarcastically."Is he one of those dads that waits at home with a shotgun?"

"No, and don't worry he is a lot like Yang as of how he acts." She reassured me.

"Well I got about an Hour til' everyone's family comes, I better get showered and ready." I said.

**An hour later...**

"Man, Is it obvious that I'm nervous?" I asked Ruby as Me, Her, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all were standing around in the Main Hall watching as group after group of people came in and found their child or children that went to the school. I was searching through the heads of people looking for any sign of my Sister. _No, No, No, No, Wait!_ I thought as I rushed towards a little girl around the age of 3 with her Black hair in a ponytail and her wolf ears twitching with anticipation. She was wearing a black and white sundress. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and our Crimson colored eyes met.

"Big Brother!" She yelled as she rushed forward and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too, Ebony!" I said laughing at her reaction.

"Are you ready to hang out with your boring old brother?" I asked her. She just nodded in response. She held my hand as I walked back to the group to see surprised looks from Weiss and Blake.

"What? I told you I had a sister." I said. "Now, Ebony, these are some of my friends Weiss and Blake." I told Ebony as she walked over to them completely unafraid. She began to talk to them and compliment them.

"Weiss your outfit looks so nice, and Blake you have such a nice bow!" Ebony said as she tried to be nice to the new people she met. About, a minute later someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Gelson I presume," He said with a handshake,"I'm Ruby and Yang's father but until we know each other better, I prefer you call me Mr. Xiao Long or Sir." He finished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV:**

_It's gonna be a long day._ I thought as I was dragged around by Ruby and my sister Ebony. Ebony was excited and was really nice to everyone. We met Team JNPR and their families around Beacon and continued showing Ebony and Mr. Xiao Long around Beacon. _He is gonna kill me._ I kept thinking as I could feel his eyes making holes in the back of my head. We ended the tour at the dormroom, a bad decision in my book.

"So, this is where any 'magic' between you and my daughter happens." Mr. Xiao Long said as he looked around. I sighed and looked at Ebony.

"Hey, Eb, can you go hang out with Jaune and them across the hall, please?" I asked her. She nodded reluctantly and walked out.

"Okay Mr. Xiao Long let's have a conversation." I said as I pulled out two chairs and a table.

"That's not necessary!" Yang said quickly.

"Yes, Yang's right!" Ruby added. I just sat down at one end of the table and watched Mr. Xiao Long. He looked at me before sitting down across from me.

"All right, let's have a chat." He agreed.

"I understand that you probably don't like me, but I just want to point out that you don't know me." I said, My eyes having a problem looking at him.

"You're right I don't like you a hundred percent right now. So, why don't we get better acquanted." He said."Start from the begining."

"Not much that I didn't do growing up. I was born into a small community in the forest away from others. Growing up I was taught skills that I would use when I grew up. I was taught how to sneak around, look for options, pickpocket, fight, and kill. I was something that no-one expected, I was good at what I did. I was given equipment based on my performance. My performance was based on how much chaos I caused when a challenge was thrown at me. I used stealth and guerilla tactics to overcome these challenges. I used my skills to find food around in the forest near the community. These skills evolved into weapons that I could use against the people that I was 'paid' to hunt. When my sister was born my father was away on a job, and he was declared M.I.A. It has been 3 and a half years since then so we gave up on him coming home. About, a week before the second semester started I was offered a spot in this academy. I accepted and that's how I came here and fell for your daughter." I said to him, every word was true. I couldn't express how much It pained me to talk about my past but when I finished a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and he was taken back from my story.

"That's a huge accomplishment for someone so young, but able to kill someone at that age. Tell me do you know the name of the first man you killed." He asked curiously.

"No, but I feel It's better that I don't know who they are because the more you know the more that can hurt you. All I know is that he was a traitor to the community." I said.

"I see, now that we have discussed this I would like to ask more around my daughter. What do you see in her?" He asked leaning forward staring into my eyes.

"What do I see in your daughter? I see a friend that I can count on, on the battlefield and in life. She was kinder to me than others around here are to Faunus. I truly did fall for her when I found out that she was a strong independent person. A lot has happened in my life as you can tell and It's easier on my mind to know that If something were to ever happen she could handle herself. All we have done so far Is go on a couple of dates and we kissed once. No magic was ever made in this room that I know of." I answered him.

"I see. Well, I'd say that I approve." He said with a smile. _Wait, What?_ I thought as I looked him in the eyes.

"You approve, Sir?" I asked confused. _This guy is playing with my mind._ I thought as he stuck his hand out.

"Yes, welcome to the family!" He yelled before pulling me into a hug.

"Air! AIR!" I yelled out as he squeezed the life out of me very slowly. Ebony bust into the room and began to karate chop him in the back of the legs. He didn't waste any time before scooping her up and adding her to the hug.

"Welcome to the family too, Kiddo!" He said with a laugh. He finally let go and I tried to quickly gain air back to my lungs as he walked over to my broken spear.

"You know what you need! You need a real monster slaying weapon. That broken spear wouldn't help you in a fight with any of the monster, even If it was fixed." He added.

"I'll thnk about it tomorow." I said to him in between breaths.

"All right, students and parents time to say goodbye the last airship out of here leaves in about 20 minutes." Goodwitch said over the Intercom.

"Well I guess that's our call." Mr. Xiao Long said before walking over to say goodbye to his daughters. I turned to look at Ebony.

"You have to go Ebony." I said as nicely as possible. It didn't work as she started to break down in front of everyone.

"I don't want to leave you!" She yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"I know but guess what. I get a week off in about 3 months and I promise I'll come out and visit." I said to her softly. _Being a brother Is hard!_ I thought to myself as she left go and nodded.

"You better." She said sternly.

"He will! And, I'll walk you to find whoever is picking you up okay Ebony?" Mr. Xiao Long said as he reached his hand out.

"Okay, Mr. Xiao Long, My mom is picking me up so can you wait with me too?" Ebony asked as she took his hand.

"Yup, and besides I'm wanting to talk to your mom and tell her how good a job she did on raising you kids." He said as they walked out. I watched as they walked out before I started to cry a little. _They grow up so fast._ I thought as I walked over to my bed and left on my jeans and t shirt. Ruby came over in her pajamas.

"Scoot over." She said. I scooted over and she laid down next to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just It sucks being a big brother. But, It's nice to know that I'm welcome to the family." I said with a small smile.

"So, did you mean everything you said to my dad?" She asked.

"Every word." I told her. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before snuggling in on my bed.

"I'm going to start sleeping here, but you have to move my bed over here. It's not comfortable to share a twin bed." She said with a yawn.

"Sure, Ruby." I said closing my eyes.

"Night lovebirds." The rest of the team said playfully.

"Night." I said. _My life just got a little bit better._ I thought.

**Thought that I would this a little bit longer to set the mood between Gelson and Mr. Xiao Long, I never mentioned Mr. Xiao Long's name because I'm trying to keep this mostly canon, and I figured that since Yang and Ruby are different I thought that the sisters took after different parents. Ruby, took after Summer Rose or Ruby's Mom. Yang, took after Mr. Xiao Long or their dad. I don't know I didn't really have any dialogue for Blake and Weiss, mostly because they weren't really active in this chapter but I don't know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I decided that I'll release at least one story a week because I'm trying to keep it all canon, and I don't want any spoilers for people who haven't seen it. Also, I noticed that I didn't really address this problem that came up in my mind when I was rereading through my story. Gelson's robes or connor's robes without all the extras like no feathers and extra straps, he still wears them! He wears them like team RWBY wears their fighting outfits (during training and during conflict or battle). Also, I would like to point out that yes I will make a monster fighting weapon for him in the next chapter (I have a few drafts on what I want but I'm having problems commiting). So, I hope that clears up any problems that I haven't talked about, If not then I just got some stuff of my consciousness. Anyways, onto the next Chapter!**

_Geez Pyyrha is getting good at this thing!_ I thought as I watched the fight between Pyyrha and Team CRDL. I was required to pay attention because Professer Port had caught me not paying attention in class. _I was too busy thinking about the upoming dance._ I thought as the fight when on. I was sitting towards the back of the bleachers. I kept trying to come up with a idea on asking Ruby to the dance. _Flowers? Is that too cliche? Maybe, like a box of chocolates? Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!_ I thought excitedly as I made my decision. Box of cookies and I'll ask. _Shit! I still got to move the bed!_ I thought sadly.

Some new guy went up to the stage to fight, Mercury I think. I really wasn't thinking straight as I didn't pay any attention. I looked around to see everyone doing their own thing. Ruby was excited about the fight, Weiss was making strategies, Yang was playing with her hair, and Blake was reading. Blake was doing nothing good for herself she had bags under her eyes, and she could barely kept them open, she looked paler than normal, and a little skinny. _She's so paranoid about this whole thing. I probably would be too If I wasn't more concerned about this dance. I don't want to mess anything up._ I thought as I watched as the new guy fight Pyyrha with sudden interest. Pyyrha rushed him but he did the most peculiar thing, he forfeited.

"I forfeit." Mercury said.

"You don't even want to try?" Pyyrha asked confused.

"What's the point you're a world renown fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." He said a little sarcastically.

"In that case Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again." Ms. Goodwitch said.

"Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." She continued.

"I'll be sure to do that." He returned before walking off.

"That is all for today, and remember the dance Is this weekend. But, you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Ms. Goodwitch said as everyone left.

"Hey, Blake! You, uh, doin' okay?" Sun asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm fine." She answered. _A bit cold today?_ I wondered to myself.

Sun cleared his throat,"So I hear there is this dance goin' on this weekend. Sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinkin' not as lame? Huh?" He asked hopefully.

"What?" Blake asked. _Man, Blake not catching the drift or not taking the bait?_ I wondered again to myself.

"The dance this weekend! Do you wanna' go or what?" He asked again.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance, I thought you of all people would get that." She replied before walking away. _Not taking the bait it is._ I mumbled to myself as I walked past her and to Sun.

"Hey man. It's cool I'll get the rest of the girls to talk to her." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He just sighed.

"Thanks man, but I don't know I think I'l just give up." He said walking away.

"Don't, If you give up than nothing else will ever come to you." I said to him as he walked away. I don't know if he heard me or not but we'll see.

"Hey, Ruby?" I asked pulling her aside. I was nervously kicking my feet.

"Yeah?" She asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me this Sunday?" I asked her nervously. I know we're dating but it's still hard!

"YES!" She yelled excitedly wrapping her arms around my neck. She brought her lips crashing down on mine. _Fuck Yeah!_ I thought as we stopped and walked hand in hand to dinner.

I was at dinner with the gang and was currently sitting across from Pyyrha she was watching Jaune as he stupidly tried to flirt with Weiss.

I cleared my throat. "So, Pyyrha you got anyone to go to the dance with?" I asked a little louder than normal. She looked at me curiously before I winked towards her and motioned to Jaune.

"No! I don't!" She answered loudly too.

I Looked over to see everyone catching on except for Jaune. I shook my head and mouthed _'Sorry'_ to Pyrrha and she just shrugged sadly. I really wanted to punch Jaune in the stomach right now.

When dinner was over Team RWBY went back to the door. I was trying to move the bed without killing or breaking, anyone or anything. Their conversation went on and on about having fun for just one day.

"We have to play the dance!" Yang said excitedly.

"Whoo!" I said sarcastically. The girls had heard me singing in the shower and decided that I should sing a song or two. I had gotten the bed down at this point and I was trying to move it over to my area. I had figured that pushing it would move it well enough. I had grunted and tried to move it faster than it was moving now. I had gotten it over to my side and pushed the beds together when I heard Blake.

"I'll be in Library." She said as she walked out.

"What happened?" I asked as there was a knock at the door.

"WEISS." Jaune sang as he strummed the guitar and winked. Weiss just shut the door in his face. **Knock Knock Knock** was heard.

"Oh, come on!" He whined on the other side of the door."Open the door. I promise not to sing." He said.

"I LIED! Weiss Shnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on," He sang before forgetting the date. He looked at me. I mouthed Sunday to him. "Sunday." He finished as he strummed the guitar.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Jaune answered hopefully.

"No." She said as she slammed the door shut.

"I'm gonna change." I said walking to the bathroom with a change of sleep clothes. I came back in and everyone was ready for bed. I jumped onto my new bed that I share with Ruby.

"You know Ruby, you haven't been as socially awkward towards me now that we have been dating." I said to her as she climbed into bed with a cookie. She took a bite and smiled.

"Yup, you are the only person that I can probably have a semi-normal conversation with." She said as she continued to eat her cookie.

"Night." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. _Saturday I have to run into town and look at the weapon shop._ I thought as I let sleep embrace me.


	17. Chapter 17

**SO guys and gasl I've been thinking about what I want to do next in the story but I realized that there isn't much that I can do that I haven't done. SO, I decided to go ahead and discontinue Of Hunters and Assassins to make the new story the doesn't focus on the lives of the Beacon students but instead the Signal students. I don't really know much about Signal but I'll be making most of this a AU with a new OC and another main OC character. I'll probably post this soon and I'll probably also take some things that I have created like the sword that I Introduced. So, don't hate me but I think it's for the best.**


End file.
